


Sanidade

by livia_wonderland



Category: Original Work
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Gay, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livia_wonderland/pseuds/livia_wonderland
Summary: Quando a realidade se confunde com a ilusão e uma mente insana se vê tragada em sua própria loucura, quantos heróis são necessários para salvar um vilão? O que significa existir? Será que o fio vermelho do destino é realmente forte o suficiente para ser chamado de indestrutível?





	Sanidade

 

 

 

As paredes alvas me cercavam. As linhas vermelhas desenhadas sobre elas contrastavam com sua brancura, fazendo-me imaginar as linhas da vida, controladas pelas velhas _Moiras_. Fantoches nas mãos do destino, era quase audível o som do fiar, do tecer e do cortar.

Senti minha garganta se fechar e uma gargalhada gutural tomar conta do cômodo, meu abdome se contraía e tive que fechar os olhos, tentando respirar. O ar gelado chicoteou meu rosto. Quando reabri os olhos, estava sobre um dos prédios mais altos daquela enorme metrópole. Atrevi-me a olhar para baixo, avistando pequenos pontos de luzes coloridas. Sorri. Aquela era a melhor sensação do mundo. O vento fazia meus longos cabelos negros açoitarem minhas costas e mesmo apenas com a fina camisa social, eu não estava com frio. O bip do relógio digital tocava baixo, praticamente quase encoberto pelos sons da cidade. Olhei para o cinto, verificando os números que corriam. Vinte e cinco minutos e contando. Um drone surgiu a minha frente, sua câmera focando em meu rosto.

—Tudo pronto, Senhor? – A voz robótica indagou.

—Mais alguns segundos, sim? – Respondi, fitando os números que corriam no relógio, até atingirem vinte e dois minutos. – Agora.

Todas as placas eletrônicas da cidade, que exibiam propagandas diversas, foram substituídas pela imagem do meu rosto. Conseguia ver-me refletido em inúmeras delas, de vários tamanhos e formas, dali de cima. Assisti um novo sorriso se formar em meus lábios e passei uma das mãos em meus cabelos, ajeitando-os.

—Boa noite, meus queridos cidadãos de Ethos City! – Falei animado, abrindo os braços e ouvindo minha voz reverberar. – Acredito que estivessem com saudades de mim! Mas estou aqui, novamente, para encher-lhes os olhos de alegria! Esta noite, irei proporcionar a cada um de vocês o mais belo espetáculo noturno... – Enquanto eu falava, mesmo a mais de trezentos metros de altura, era possível ouvir o murmúrio desesperado da cidade. Uma enorme euforia tomava conta de mim a cada instante. Enfiei a mão no bolso da calça, retirando dela um pequeno dispositivo. Apertei o botão e a imagem nas telas mudou para um mapa. – Espalhei bombas automáticas em diversos pontos da cidade. Quinze bombas para ser mais preciso. Cinco delas são falsas, as outras juntas possuem potencial suficiente para fazer a cidade inteira sumir do mapa. Ethernan! Sei que está assistindo! – Apertei o botão novamente e a imagem mudou para o relógio digital das bombas. – Você tem exatamente dezenove minutos e... quarenta e dois segundos para achar todas as bombas e desarmá-las. Quase dois minutos para cada uma, se ignorarmos as falsas. Boa sorte!

As telas se apagaram. O pânico era visível. As luzes vermelhas dos carros parados nas rodovias, tentando sair da cidade, coloriam os momentos antes da destruição. Uma nova gargalhada tomou conta de mim. Sentei-me no chão, de pernas cruzadas, aproveitando o momento. Era loucura, sim. Mas eu sabia que ele conseguiria. Ethernan não iria me decepcionar. Eu havia planejado tudo especialmente para que ele conseguisse, era especialista nisso. Minha inteligência não perdia em nada para seus superpoderes, eu poderia muito bem aumentar o numero de bombas e destruir a cidade, mas para mim, o divertido mesmo era ver o caos. Meu único objetivo era de que ele chegasse até mim, que lutasse loucamente até me encontrar e destruir cada um de meus planos.

Os segundos passavam com o bip do relógio. Um misto de impaciência e adrenalina dominava meu sangue.

—Primeira bomba falsa detonada, senhor. – Meu drone anunciou, sobrevoando ao meu redor. – Primeira bomba verdadeira desarmada.

—Uau! Ele está agindo bem mais rápido que o esperado! – Exclamei, configurando o drone para que exibisse o holograma do mapa da cidade e a localização das bombas.

—Segunda bomba verdadeira desarmada.

Conferi o relógio digital. Quase dezessete minutos. Em dois minutos ele havia desarmado duas das bombas reais! Isto era incrível! Não havia calculado seu crescimento no curto período de tempo em que não aparecia na cidade. Ri, sentindo o sangue borbulhar nas veias. Logo ele estaria ali, bem a minha frente. Apertei novamente o botão do dispositivo. As telas se reacenderam, transmitindo as imagens de cada uma das bombas que restavam. O holograma do drone também mudou, para as mesmas imagens. Ethernan surgiu e eu ampliei a tela. Era uma das bombas falsas e ele logo identificou, fazendo-a detonar e, com suas botas a propulsão, saiu em disparada. Em poucos segundos chegou até outra, uma das verdadeiras. Com suas mãos ágeis e habilidosas desarmou a bomba, partindo para a seguinte.

Aquelas imagens se repetiam nos minutos seguintes. Cada bomba falsa explodindo confetes e glitter colorido e as verdadeiras sendo desarmadas uma a uma.

—Faltam cinco minutos para a explosão, senhor. – Cinco minutos, duas bombas. Ele conseguiria com tempo de sobra, ótimo! Mais um click no dispositivo e o drone voltou a me filmar.

—Ora, parece que nosso herói irá conseguir atrapalhar meus planos com muita facilidade, então... é hora do bônus! – Fogos de artifício estouraram atrás de mim e a câmera se afastou, filmando-me de corpo inteiro, exibindo o cinto com explosivos. – Estes não são explosivos comuns... eles vem com uma surpresinha radioativa, não é maravilhoso?! Se não conseguir desarmar as bombas que faltam e me encontrar em menos de cinco minutos, Ethernan... toda a sua amada cidade será encoberta por uma nuvem de destruição em forma de radioatividade!

Encerrei a transmissão com uma nova gargalhada, a adrenalina pulsando e fazendo meu corpo se aquecer, mesmo com o vento forte e gelado. Arranquei a camisa que estava usando, sem me importar com os botões saltando para longe. Precisava aproveitar aqueles últimos momentos, pois logo tudo estaria acabado. Mesmo que me encontrasse, era praticamente impossível que conseguisse desarmar a bomba radioativa em menos de três minutos. Aproximei-me da borda do prédio, fitando o movimento lá embaixo. O som das buzinas desesperadas quase não chegavam aos meus ouvidos.

—Ultima bomba desarmada com sucesso, senhor.

Respirei fundo, abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos.

—Faça a contagem. – Ordenei.

—Um minuto e dezenove... dezoito... dezessete... – A voz robótica era a única coisa que preenchia minha mente, completamente vazia.

Não tinha muita noção de quanto tempo levaria para Ethernan chegar ali. Mas sabia que levaria pouco mais de dez segundos para meu corpo chegar ao chão, se pulasse. Inclinei-me, sentindo a rajada de vento tentar me impedir. Morreria de qualquer forma, que fosse com a sensação de liberdade impregnada em minha pele.

—...quarenta e nove... quarenta e oito... quarenta e sete...

Os sons foram sumindo gradativamente. Joguei meu corpo contra o vento, deixando-o cair, mas minha queda foi completamente interrompida.

—O que você pensa que está fazendo, Dylan?! – Sua voz me forçou a abrir os olhos. Eu estava novamente sobre o prédio. Ethernan, ou melhor, John estava a minha frente. A máscara de seu uniforme jazia ao chão. Os fios dourados de seu cabelo caiam a frente da testa, da qual brotavam gotículas de suor. Suas mãos trabalhavam no relógio preso a minha cintura, os dedos se movendo rapidamente.

—Não adianta, vai levar mais de três minutos para desarmar isto. – Informei, relaxando os ombros. – Talvez dê tempo, se me jogar acima da atmosfera.

—Droga! – Reclamou, ao cortar um fio azul. John me pegou nos braços, de forma abrupta e eu não resisti. Pelo menos meus últimos momentos seriam tão próximos a ele. Conseguia sentir perfeitamente seu calor e o aroma do perfume que usava. Logo a alta velocidade nos envolveu. Os borrões coloridos denunciavam que ele não tinha intensão de me levar para fora do planeta, mas só comecei a realmente estranhar quando percebi que a bomba estava demorando de mais para explodir. O tempo já havia acabado.

—Como... o que você fez?! – Gritei, ouvindo minha voz ir embora rapidamente.

—Parei o tempo. – John respondeu, colocando-me no chão. Estávamos no meio de um deserto, provavelmente em outro país, pois ainda começava a anoitecer. – Por enquanto não vai detonar, mas preciso desarmá-la.

Ele me fez sentar e sentou-se a minha frente. Após retirar os acessórios, que lhe incomodavam, voltou a trabalhar na bomba.

—Não tem medo? – Indaguei.

—Pergunto o mesmo a você. – Rebateu, sem me encarar - Não consigo entender.

— Não consegue entender o que?

—Não entendo por que você faz isso. Você não é uma pessoa má Dylan. Apesar de ameaçar, seus planos nunca se concretizam.

—Por que você está sempre lá para impedir.

—Você sabe do que estou falando. Eles foram feitos para que eu os impedisse! Você é inteligente. Superinteligente. Devia usar isso para o bem!

—E não estou usando? – Ele riu de minha pergunta, voltando a se concentrar totalmente à bomba. Em pouco tempo, conseguiu remover o primeiro explosivo.

—Não tem radioatividade aqui, tem?

—Você sabe que eu adoro assustar seus amados cidadãos.

—Certo, então não tem. – Removeu outro explosivo.

—Por que está fazendo isso por mim? Poderia simplesmente me deixar morrer.

—Eu já disse. Você não é uma má pessoa.

—Não é só por que eu ameacei a vida de milhares de pessoas diversas vezes que você vai me deixar morrer, então? – Ele fez que sim, rindo mais uma vez. Seus lábios eram finos e seus dentes eram brancos e perfeitamente alinhados.

—Menos uma. – Disse, removendo outro explosivo. Ainda faltavam sete. Eu poderia muito bem ajuda-lo, mas preferia tê-lo assim, dando atenção única e exclusivamente a mim. Observei pacientemente enquanto ele desativava e removia os explosivos, um a um, em completo silêncio. – Pronto, você não corre mais risco de explodir. – Falou, encarando-me. Seus estranhos orbes lilases fizeram uma onda elétrica correr por minha coluna, fazendo com que meus pelos se arrepiassem. – No que estava pensando quando prendeu isto ao seu próprio corpo? Você pretendia mesmo se... matar?

Demorei um pouco para lhe responder. Não tinha muito pelo o que permanecer vivo. Superinteligencia não era considerada necessariamente um poder, mesmo assim, fez de mim uma aberração. Eu não conseguia conviver, pensava apenas em cálculos, notas, resolver problemas... mostrar o quanto eu era _inteligente_. Meus pais me abandonaram, ninguém conseguia se aproximar. Minha própria mente se corroia e me destruía por dentro. Chamavam-me de louco. Até que aquela forte luz dourada, surgiu a minha frente. Etherman, o homem que havia controlado meu descontrole. Que havia saído ileso da explosão no prédio onde haviam me trancafiado. Apenas ele podia me alcançar, e somente ele. Não tinha mais para que viver. Apenas para ele.

—Não. Eu sabia que você me alcançaria.

Ele riu, movimentando o rosto em negativa e abaixando-se. Pegou os explosivo, juntando-os. Ethernan não tinha o poder de voar, fazia-o apenas com a ajuda das botas a propulsão, mas sua superforça permitia que pudesse dar saltos extremamente altos e foi o que fez. Pulou, ficando bem pequeno no alto do céu. Em seguida, atirou a bola de explosivos para o mais longe que conseguiu. Com o calor causado pelo atrito, uma enorme explosão aconteceu, mas dela, atingiu-me apenas a luz. Não era bonita como o estourar de fogos de artifícios, mas causou-me uma reação intensa. Meu peito se encheu de um sentimento completamente desconhecido e novo para mim. Era uma sensação boa, mas angustiante ao mesmo tempo.

John retornou e eu me levantei, ficando de frente para ele. Minhas mãos agiram sozinhas, me vi tocando seu rosto, segurando-o e aproximando-me. Senti meus lábios tocando os seus, macios e úmidos. Seu hálito quente se mesclava ao meu e tudo o que eu queria era prolongar aquela sensação extasiante. Suas mãos fortes seguraram meus ombros, mas, mesmo possuindo uma força esmagadora, John relutou para me afastar, quase como se tivesse perdido seus poderes. Eu o havia pego de surpresa, era natural que estivesse assustado, afinal, eu também me sentia um pouco assim.

—Dylan! O que está fazendo?! – Indagou, irritado, assim que conseguiu se afastar.

—Agradecendo meu benfeitor. Não é assim que as mocinhas fazem? – Respondi, voltando a me aproximar, tocando seu peito com a palma da mão.

John estava perplexo. Parecia confuso e sem reação. Aproveitei para enlaçar seu pescoço. Ele não era muito mais alto que eu, porém com certeza era mais forte, poderia muito bem me rejeitar e me imobilizar facilmente. Não me importei. Queria apenas sentir mais do seu corpo, do seu cheiro e da sua pele. Beijei-o novamente, de forma mais profunda, sentindo-o estremecer. Colei meus lábios em sua orelha, percebendo-o ofegar. Como um super-herói podia se tornar tão frágil, apenas com minha aproximação? Sorri, malicioso.

—Então, você acha que não sou uma pessoa má? – Perguntei, mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

—O...o que está fazendo? Pare... com isso! – Rebateu, tentando resistir. Deslizei minha mão por seu peito, tocando suavemente seu abdome.

—Não estou fazendo nada que você realmente não queira. – Respondi, vendo-o fechar os olhos e respirar pesadamente. – John, você é o Ethernan, pode me parar a qualquer momento. – Continuei tocando-o sobre o tecido do uniforme, vagarosamente. – Este é o problema, não é? Você não quer que eu pare.

Ele abriu os olhos, assustado. Colei nossas cinturas, sentindo todo meu corpo reagir, como se tivesse recebido uma descarga de energia. Meu coração batia forte e uma louca vontade de rir me atingia. Peguei suas mãos relutantes, colocando-as em minha cintura e segurei seu rosto, beijando-o mais uma vez. Uma felicidade bizarra me preenchia. Não me lembrava de ter sentido algo como aquilo antes. John não me afastou, pelo contrário, continuou segurando forte em minha cintura, reagindo ao beijo desta vez.

—É por isso, né? É por isso que tem me protegido. Você gosta de mim. – Ele não respondeu. Finalmente se deu por vencido, entregando-se a sua própria vontade. Suas mãos grandes deslizaram pelas minhas costas nuas e sua boca buscou avidamente pela minha. Apertei-me mais contra seu peito, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio. Caímos no chão, John de costas para a areia. Sem me soltar, acompanhou-me em uma gargalhada. Afundei meu rosto na curva de seu pescoço, distribuindo ali beijos e mordiscadas. Rolamo-nos na areia, que ainda emitia um suave calor, trocando toques e carícias. Procurei pelo zíper de seu uniforme desesperadamente, tanto quanto ele tentava me livrar das calças. Estávamos entregues àquela excitação. Pouco importava se alguém pudesse aparecer, algo que era improvável já que estávamos no meio do deserto. Importava menos ainda o vento cortante, que fazia pedrinhas de areia açoitarem nossa pele. Era ainda menos importante ele ser Etherman, um super-herói e eu, Dylan, um mero vilão.

Deixamos nossos corpos se entregarem um ao outro, John me preenchendo por inteiro, fazendo-me cavalgar sobre seu corpo, enquanto sentia aquela torrente de sensações, que até mesmo eu poderia dizer que eram boas. Eu sabia o significado de ser _bom_. Apenas não admitia.

Um gemido arrastado escapou de meus lábios. Éramos um. Sem ser vilão ou mocinho. Sendo apenas nós mesmos.

John era o remédio para minha sanidade.

 

\---x---

 

Avistei a porta do quarto de Dylan e fiz um sinal para a enfermeira que me acompanhava, dispensando-a. Fazia algum tempo que não ia visitá-lo, precisava me desculpar. Por mais que ele soubesse sobre minha identidade secreta, ás vezes era difícil colocar em sua cabeça que eu era um super-herói e tinha uma cidade inteira para proteger.

Bati na porta de forma suave, mas não obtive resposta. Espiei pela janela, vendo Dylan desenhando na parede do quarto com seu lápis vermelho. Suspirei, aliviado. Pelo menos não estava deitado na cama, mal-humorado. Abri a porta devagar e adentrei ao quarto.

—Parece que finalmente lembrou-se de mim, John. – Falou, mal eu havia entrado, sem se virar.

—Sei que fiquei um tempo sem vir, me desculpe. – Ele respondeu apenas com um “Tsc” e voltou a se concentrar no desenho, perdido em seu próprio mundo.

Fitei as paredes, apreciando os traços desenhados. Estava diferente da ultima vez que havia estado ali. A administração sempre cobria os desenhos com tinta branca novamente depois de um tempo, mas Dylan tornava a desenhar, sempre com o mesmo lápis vermelho em mãos. Eu amava aquele contraste, o vermelho tão vívido quebrando completamente aquele branco mórbido do hospital. Ele desenhava sempre em uma linha contínua. Dizia que, se quebrasse a linha a história seria desfeita e tudo morreria, e que precisava continuar escrevendo o destino. Ás vezes não conseguia entender realmente o que aquilo o que ele dizia significava. Quando pesquisei na internet, descobri que tinha alguma coisa a ver com as _moiras_ , três velhas senhoras da mitologia grega, que cuidavam do destino dos homens. E dos deuses. Uma fiava, a outra tecia e a terceira cortava.

Mas tinha algo a ver também, com um velho conto do oriente. Dizia que as pessoas estavam ligadas por um fio vermelho invisível, que não podia ser quebrado ou cortado. Eu gostava mais desse. Gostava de imaginar que ele estava desenhando nossa história naquelas paredes, prolongando-a o máximo que podia em sua própria mente.

—No que está pensando? – Perguntou, ainda sem me dar muita atenção. – Está quieto desde que entrou.

—Estava pensando em como seus desenhos são lindos. – Respondi, sentando-me na beirada de sua cama.

—É mesmo? Só os desenhos? – Finalmente se virou, encarando-me. Deixei um sorriso se formar em meus lábios, vendo-o se aproximar.

—Mas como é bobo! – Falei, segurando-lhe o rosto e depositando um beijo em seus lábios. – Você é mais lindo que qualquer um.

—Bom mesmo! O que tem aí dentro? – Apontou para a sacola de papel que estava em minha mão. Puxei-o para perto, fazendo com que se sentasse em meu colo.

—É um presente para você. – Respondi, entregando-lhe. – Para me desculpar pela demora.

Dylan me olhou inquieto, enfiando a mão e retirando o conteúdo da sacola. Pincéis e tons variados de tinta vermelha fizeram os olhos dele brilharem.

– Sei que gosta de desenhar, mas que tal fazer de uma forma diferente? – Falei brincado. Ele se jogou em meus braços, em um abraço apertado. Retribui, acariciando o topo de sua cabeça.

—Eu te amo, John. – Ouvi-o dizer, sua voz abafada. Seu nariz gelado tocou a pele do meu pescoço e, em seguida, senti uma leve mordida.

—Você não se cansa, não é? – Indaguei, enfiando as mãos por debaixo de sua roupa hospitalar, vasculhando cada centímetro de pele, enquanto ele me beijava. – Eu também te amo, Dylan.

Por mais que estivéssemos juntos há anos, a ansiedade era sempre a mesma. A sede de um pelo outro era sempre angustiante. Vivíamos aquela loucura, dia após dia. Ali, nada importava. Eu era apenas John, um jovem normal, que cuidava e amava outro rapaz, em um relacionamento louco. Buscando um pouco de insanidade, em uma vida sã de mais.

**Author's Note:**

> História totalmente original e de minha autoria, qualquer semelhança com a realidade é mera coincidência.  
> Escrita para a coletânea "BOYS LOVE Superamantes" da Editora Draco, mas que não entrou para a seleção, então resolvi postá-la.


End file.
